What a night!
by mucwriter
Summary: One late night a couple of weeks into their honeymoon in Paris: Maria and Georg enjoy their evening, reminisce about their married life so far - and make some memories.
1. Chapter 1

Maria was more than glad to take off her heels after a long night of dinner and dancing with her handsome Captain. They had been on their honeymoon in Paris for a while – enough time to get comfortable with each other. More than comfortable, really, she thought with a smile, while she was marveling in the view of the city of Paris from their balcony on the top floor of one of the most prestigious hotels in the French capital. She loved how the lights sparkled, how she could hear the muffled sounds of the cars and the people on the streets.

How had Georg known that this would be the perfect place for their _Flitterwochen_ , their honeymoon? Well, maybe because he just knows me so well, the former postulant thought. Maybe because he liked this city so much. And really, we're so much alike in so many things and opinions, she concluded. Although viewed from the outside, theirs was a very unlikely pairing. But in their hearts they knew that they fit together well.

More than that, really, she thought. Not only did they understand each other without words more often than not. They had fun. Inside and out of their hotel. They would plan their sightseeing excursions meticulously. But when they were walking along the shores of the Seine, and when the mood would strike… well, there was more than enough time for sightseeing, anyway.

While Maria was deep in thought, she didn't hear his steps coming closer. Georg had disappeared into the bathroom of their suite as soon as they'd stepped through the door after their night out. Now he took measured steps towards his new wife, who appeared to him to be deep in thought. He walked closer and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

Maria jumped. "Georg!" she yelped, only to start laughing at herself. He looked at her, trying to figure out how that quick change of mood came to be. She fell back against his chest and he hugged her close to him. "Oh, my Captain", Maria turned her head, "you smell divine." His was a unique scent that was made of so many different nuances. There was his aftershave, a mixture of citrus and spicy scents. There was his shaving cream, a very unique scent. And there was Georg himself with that earthy scent that was most dominant when they were in the throes of passion or when they woke in the morning. The mixture of it all was what made her think of him. She was sure that no other man could ever appeal to her sense of smell this much.

Maria turned in his arms and looked deep into his blue eyes. Slowly, she leaned forward and rested her head against his chest. His – bare chest. All skin and hair and that lovely smell. Maria could just stand there all night and breathe him in. Georg seemed to be quite content with that unspoken idea, for he just held her in his arms tightly. "I love you", Maria said, seemingly in awe of the entire situation. She stood on tiptoe as her lips reached for his. He complied and quickly opened his lips to her tongue. They were playfully dueling for the upper hand – but they both knew that there would be no loser in this game.

Georg let his hands roam across her back as he deepened their kiss even more, pressing her body into his as much as possible. Maria felt his erection pressing against her stomach, a sensation that she loved and that made her body respond automatically. She treasured that she could turn him on so quickly and so thoroughly – even though she was shocked the first time it happened.

 _They were up on top of the Untersberg, her mountain, with the children. While the five girls and two boys were out and about, Maria and Georg took a walk into the woods. They had been engaged for a couple of weeks and had the villa full of chaperones, some of them stricter in regards to the couple being alone than others. Sister Marianne stayed in the room next to Maria and had a sixth sense as to when the Captain and his fiancée would say goodnight at her door. But the passionate couple had soon figured out the pattern of the nun - and managed to find different places in the house for their daily dose of loving kisses and caresses that Maria had found she couldn't live without._

 _Now they took advantage of one of the sunnier days in Salzburg and had taken the train up to the mountain, followed by a brisk walk to their spot. Lunch had been served; the remains had been repacked into their picnic baskets. And with the racket of the lively children in the distance, Maria had taken Georg by the hand and let him towards the tree line. "Dessert", she whispered suggestively as he grinned. His Fräulein had turned out to be quite a passionate woman in the last couple of weeks, he thought. But he was hardly surprised, considering the passion she showed while defending his children to him._

 _Nowadays, she didn't yell at him, she much rather dueled with him in a more intimate way. It hadn't taken much encouragement from him until she initiated at least as many kisses as he. That thought aroused Georg visibly, while innocently walking beside her on the mossy ground and holding her hand, caressing her palm with his thumb._

 _They walked in companionable silence, each pondering their own thoughts of the other. Maria loved the feeling of their touching. Anywhere and everywhere. And they were touching almost constantly: holding hands, his arm around her shoulder or waist while they were taking a walk or sitting together. Him caressing her cheek tenderly, her just touching any part of his arm while she was discussing something with him. They seemed to have become very aware of each other since they've admitted their love in the Gazebo._

 _Their hips bumped together accidentally, and Georg took the opportunity to pull her slim body closer to him, laying his arms around her shoulder. She reciprocated and wrapped her arm around his waist, turning towards him. "I love you, Georg", she said, gravely and still awed by the fact that she could just admit it to him. He looked at her with intense blue eyes, and pulled her behind a couple of fir trees on the side of their hiking path. She stood, her back against the huge trunk of a tree. And he captured her lips in one of the most powerful kisses they had experienced together yet. Maria pulled him even closer by his neck and couldn't get enough of the feeling of his soft lips and hot tongue in her mouth._

 _She felt so very much alive and tried to get even closer to Georg who was kissing her wildly. He pushed his body against her, from forehead to knees. And she could feel it. For the first time, she could feel how aroused his body was by their kissing. She had never seen a man naked, and she technically knew the mechanics of lovemaking. Nothing more, really. So she tried to take a step back when she felt him hard and hot against her stomach. But Georg pulled her back towards him, looking deeply into her eyes. "That's what you do to me, Maria", he whispered and started kissing her again. After her initial shock, she just had to get even closer. She lifted one of her knees toward his hip – and Georg managed to lift her under her backside so that she wrapped her legs around his waist. That brought them even closer together and the Captain felt his knees go weak by the reality of being surrounded by his Maria._

 _Breathlessly, he broke the kiss. When Maria started to protest, he turned them around and slowly slid along the tree trunk to the ground, holding Maria firmly in his lap. She was straddling him, fully clothed, of course, but that didn't take away the excitement. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and started kissing anew. After exchanging heated kisses for long minutes, Georg started caressing her legs underneath the skirt of a pretty light green dress that she had made for herself in recent weeks. He looked up at Maria suddenly, raising a questioning eyebrow. Maria blushed at his discovery. "No stockings, Fräulein?" he asked teasingly._

 _"_ _Well, you know…", she stammered and buried her face in the crook of his neck. It wasn't like she had expected anything to happen between them or to feel his tender hands on her bare skin. It was really for practical reasons. "Yes?" he asked cheekily. "I just love to feel the grass under my bare feet up here in my mountain", she said. "And I have ruined so many pairs of stockings taking off my shoes up here that I have stopped wearing them. And…" Maria looked up into his amused, dark blue eyes. "The children don't care one way or the other. And since it is so warm today, I'm sure we'll all cool off with our feet in the brook later." Georg grinned. He loved his Fräulein so very much – and this line of thought was just so like her. "And it has the added benefit of being able to feel your soft, smooth skin underneath my hands", he said, all the while caressing her strong calves up to her knees._

 _"_ _Oh Georg", Maria sighed. "I just love every minute we spend together, so close to each other." She blushed a pretty shade of pink, and was still very away of his hard arousal against her. "And I always know that you would never take advantage of me." He closed his eyes momentarily. The truth was, his mind and his heated body were in a mighty battle at this very moment. While he knew he couldn't take liberties with her or scare her away, his body went into overdrive. "Maria, my Maria", he said, kissing her cheeks, her jaw, her neck. He placed tiny kisses along the neckline of her dress and continued with his caresses on her legs. Maria loved every second of what he was doing to her, how he was making her feel. She moaned softly and had the feeling that her body was melting into his, right here on the mossy ground of the alpine forest._

 _Suddenly, however, she stopped wriggling in his lap and stroking his hair. "What is it, Maria?" he asked. "Shhh", she said urgently. "I heard something." Maria was petrified that the children had discovered them in their intimate embrace. But they were in luck. It was only a little doe that was obviously surprised be the strangers in its habitat. It looked around, sniffed the air for a little while and turned to where it came from. Maria exhaled a huge breath she wasn't aware she was holding – while she felt her Captain chuckling underneath her. "See", he said, his face red for a change. "We can escape our chaperones for the day, but we're always interrupted."_

 _Maria started laughing too. She was still aroused, very much so. And she was still in a fairly compromising situation, should anyone see them at that very moment. She just needed the release. So she fell forward against him and laughed, mostly at the hilarious situation they'd found themselves in._

 _"_ _Oh Maria, I love you so very much", Georg said. She smiled sweetly at him. "Do you know what is on my top list of the things that I adore about you?" he asked. Maria shook her head. "I love that we can laugh together." Such a simple thing, she thought, yet so important. She placed a heartfelt but innocent kiss on his lips and started to get up from his lap. "Oh no, no, no, Fräulein", the Captain said, pulling her against his still obvious arousal. "I don't know when I'll have the chance to kiss you so thoroughly without our army of chaperones around. So, please, may I have one last kiss?"_

 _"_ _So polite, Captain?", Maria teased back. But she saw his blue eyes getting darker and darker – and he leaned in to capture her lips with his own. Both battled for the upper hand in this game. After a few minutes of heated kissing they broke apart, both breathing heavily. They hugged each other tightly before getting back to their feet. They took in the sight of the other and started rearranging their clothes and their rumpled hair. Maria plucked some bark from the tree trunk out of his hair. With his love so close to him, Georg had a hard time getting his arousal under control and less visible in his tight hiking pants – they finally decided to take a little detour to cool off some more before rejoining the children in their picnic area._

Now they were standing on their own balcony, in the heavy night air of the early fall in Paris. Maria felt her body prepare for him, but she was still in her evening gown and she wanted to give her husband of 23 days a little gift. So she kissed him, once on his chest, once on that little spot on his chin that seemed to drive him wild. And thoroughly on the lips before disappearing inside their suite. "Stay outside, will you?" she asked him over her shoulder while he was still processing that she was not in his arms anymore. Georg tied the sash of his robe anew and settled on the soft cushions of one of the large lounge chairs that stood on the balcony, closing his eyes in total relaxation and thinking of what was yet to come.

-schnipp-

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own The Sound of Music or any of its characters.**_

 _This is my first piece of fiction. Ever. There is more to come if you like what you've read. Please let me know ;) A big "Dankeschön" goes to the ladies who have read the story and encouraged me to publish it.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Our favorite couple is on its honeymoon, this story is rated **M** \- you connect the dots ;)

Georg loved how responsive Maria was to all things amorous, how she tried things that he introduced her to and started her own discoveries. She trusted him completely with her body – just like he did, come to think of it. Sometimes it was really hard to take things slow and be considerate of her relative innocence. But they had discovered something in the early days of their honeymoon: they liked being close to each other, touching and teasing, kissing and loving each other in many different ways. They craved the proximity of the other and would sometimes sit on the sofa in front of the fireplace, both with a book or, in Maria's case, a sketchbook in hand and still be connected somehow. Sometimes, their legs would touch, sometimes Maria sat against her husband's chest while she drew small scenes that came to mind. Sometimes, Georg would place his head in her lap and snore away for a little while or listened to Maria recounting her first experiences with the children.

And they loved to make love. Long, tender, drawn out sessions amidst the luxurious sheets of their enormous bed, after waking up in the morning or before falling asleep at night. Intense encounters in the heat of the huge bathtub that easily fit the two of them. The loving times that followed their cuddling on the sofa. They loved it all. Both of them. He thought back a few days…

 _They had taken the train to the coast of the Bretagne. Maria had never seen the ocean, in fact, she had never been beyond the mountains that surround Salzburg and Vienna, where she went to university to become a teacher. During their engagement, he had taken her to the beautiful city of Innsbruck where they'd strolled along the river and hiked in the mountains surrounding the picturesque village. They went on a trip to Graz, an artsy little village in the eastern part of their beloved home country. And they went to Vienna for a few days, bringing the children and an assortment of chaperones with them. Not only did Maria meet Georg's sister, his only remaining family, but she also had a chance to catch up with some of her classmates and the sisters from the church choir in which she had sung while studying in the capital._

 _While in France, Georg wanted to show her "his" ocean, the element that he had been connected to since he was a little boy. The Bretagne was only a couple of hours away from Paris by train, so he inquired about tickets for the two of them. While Maria was pampered by the staff of a beauty salon right beside their hotel one day, he went to the Champs Elysées where the two of them had been window shopping for souvenirs for the children._

 _At one of the most prestigious jewelers in the city, a necklace had caught Georg's eye the other day – it had a pendant with a very unique black pearl from Polynesia. He remembered the islands well from a trip that he had taken as a young sailor. And this particular pearl had a very special blue hue that was almost like the color of Maria's eyes. So Georg came back to the store and bought it as a present for his wife. After making his purchase, he entered another specialty shop and got his wife the proper attire for their excursion to the sea. He was sure that she did not own a bathing costume, since he had never seen her in the lake in Aigen. Well, now she did, he thought – and in that particular shade of blue that he loved to see on her._

 _Upon Georg's return to their hotel, he presented his surprises to her – and after explaining where exactly they were going to go swimming, Maria was overjoyed, not only by her presents, but also by the thoughts behind them._

 _And she was awed by the ocean, the rather wild shores of the Atlantic. She couldn't believe how beautiful the scenery was, but what impressed her most was the vast expanse of water. All she had ever seen were the rivers and lakes in Austria, tiny bodies of water compared to the sea. Standing by the water's edge, she breathed deeply, inhaling the salty air and playing with the soft sand under her toes. Her husband, however, was impatient to get into the water that was still fairly warm in the early fall._

 _He stood with her in his arms, her back to his chest, and just enjoyed being back by the sea. Suddenly, he grabbed the hem of her light beach dress, knowing that she wore her bathing costume underneath. Maria gave a tiny squeak in surprise but then helped him take the dress off. He didn't give himself much time to admire her beautiful body, but took her hand and dragged her toward the shore. Maria was a little hesitant at first. But then she thought, "I'm here with my sea captain, he won't let anything happen to me." And they both ran into the water like little children, enjoying the waves and each other._

 _The current pressed Maria against her husband when she was trying to swim in the salty water, and he took advantage of their proximity. His mouth found hers and he kissed her deeply. She was not shy either and put her arms around his neck tightly, opening her mouth to him. The feeling of the wild ocean around them was exhilarating, and Maria said so. "This is so new to me and yet I feel totally at home", she said while looking deeply into his eyes. "I'm glad, my darling, that you like the water as much as I do", he said, hugging her to him once more._

 _They spent some time soaking up the warm sun at the beach, took a leisurely walk in the sand and even bought some ice cream from a vendor at the promenade by the beach. But as soon as the wind picked up and some clouds drew in, they decided to head back to the hotel. They were both covered in fine sand and sea salt, so as soon as the door of their hotel room closed behind them, Georg started taking off his clothes. He stood in profile towards Maria and she could see, quite by accident, that he seemed to be somewhat aroused. Seeing this affected Maria profoundly, and she took off her beach dress and bathing suit as quickly as possible._

 _Georg was just depositing their swimwear in the bathroom when Maria was suddenly on him, in all her naked glory. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, kissed the back of his neck and found his erection with her fingers. She stroked him while he felt her breasts at his back, her nipples hard little knots._

 _This was the first time she was so forward, although he had encouraged her before. And he enjoyed her initiative. It didn't take a lot for him to become almost painfully aroused. He turned in her embrace and had his arms full of his wife. "I need you so, Georg", she breathed. He kissed her deeply and turned them around so that her back was against the door. He kissed her generous breasts, down to her navel and kneeled in front of her. He let his tongue play in her navel for a while before reaching lower, first with tender fingers, then with his tongue, all the while tasting the salt from the ocean on her smooth skin. It didn't take long for her to come apart at his ministrations._

 _Knowing that she was ready for him, he got up and lifted her in his arms. She looked into his dark blue eyes and nodded her approval. And then he was inside her, the feeling so intense that he had trouble standing upright. "Maria, I… ", he stammered after a few moments. He let her slide down his body, her bare breasts along his hairy chest. He slipped out of her briefly and turned her around to face the door. She was too far gone to question him, he realized with an inward grin. His hands found her breasts while he found her entrance. It was the very first time that they made love this way – and from the sounds his wife was making, she enjoyed herself quite a bit._

 _He slid his left arm around her bosom from behind and his right hand lower to caress her where they were joined. Maria moaned loudly and suddenly she contracted around him. Georg didn't have any chance. He came apart powerfully, right there with her. Exhausted, they fell into each other's arms._

 _Maria looked at her husband from below her eyelashes and had to grin at his laborious breathing. "And here I wanted to make love to you in the shower", she said cheekily. Georg looked at her, more than a little surprised. And then he kissed her. Passionately. Powerfully. Lovingly. Just because he could. And because they both enjoyed that simple activity so much, whether it lead to more or not. "Come on then, Fräulein", he said. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to fulfill your wish right away, but we'll have lots of opportunities later, I promise", he said, his blue eyes twinkling. They started a warm shower and proceeded to wash each other tenderly and thoroughly._

Georg came back to reality, feeling every bit as aroused as he did when they were in the shower in their beautiful hotel in the Bretagne taking care of each other – in more than one way. He heard soft whistling coming from their bathroom and thought of what his beautiful wife might have in store for him. She had hinted at a very special shopping trip, blushing becomingly while mentioning it. He didn't have to wait long until Maria emerged from the French doors that led to the balcony.

She was a vision. A vision in a soft blue negligee. It was cut low in the front and he could see the tops of her firm breasts. Tiny straps held the silky garment on her shoulders. "Maria, you don't give me a chance to calm down tonight", he said, admiring her long, toned legs. She walked towards him and his experienced eyes couldn't detect any lines underneath the gown – a fact that he just had to explore later. She looked at him, some confusion in her eyes. He beckoned to her with his arms and opened his legs, so she could stand between them. His robe opened during that maneuver and she could see exactly what he was talking about. He was so hard, his erection strained towards his navel. She smiled at him, silently asking "still? you have managed to stay like this for such a long time?"

He nodded, rested his head on her breasts and inhaled her lovely scent. Something lemony, something fresh, and something so uniquely Maria that he felt even more blood rush south. He pulled her closer to him and started kissing her mouth, deeply, intensely. He stroked her back, and discovered that there were straps not only on her shoulders, but also crisscrossing on her back. He enjoyed feeling her bare skin between the many thin pieces of silk. His hands moved lower and lower, until they caressed her shapely bottom. Maria lifted the hem of her gown just a little bit and straddled her husband, finding him right away with her wet heat.

When he was totally embedded in her warm and tight body, she looked at him and said: "So, I take it you like my new nightgown, Captain?" He looked at her bewildered, trying not to embarrass himself this very second. "You could say that, Fräulein", he said, fighting for control. He flexed his hips on the lounge chair, holding Maria tightly around the middle. They were all alone, their balcony the only one on the top floor of the hotel. Maria moved against him in perfect rhythm, throwing her head back and enjoying the sensations where they were joined. They were almost there when she stopped abruptly.

Georg looked at her, surprise in his eyes, sweat running along his forehead. "You know what I have dreamed of?" she asked him. Sometimes, her questions came at the strangest times – but he had learned to answer them as quickly as they made their way out of her mouth. "No, tell me", he said urgently. "I want you to love me like you have our visit to the beach. Right here, on the balcony", she said. She got up and went to the railing, just like he had found her not an hour earlier, looking across the bustling streets below. Georg got up from his chair as fast as he could, not believing his ears. Was that his innocent bride from not a month ago? His shy ex-postulant? When had she learned to articulate her wishes so well?

But then, who was he not to give her whatever she wanted? He took the few steps he needed to take her in his arms again. And then he caressed her stomach, pushing his hands upwards to her breasts, encased in the light blue silk. He pressed his hard arousal against her backside. She moaned out loud, her senses in overdrive. He moved against her, slowly at first and then becoming faster.

Finally, while he was pinching her nipples through the fabric, he felt her lift the hem of the gown up once more. Just in the back and just enough so he could push himself into her with one hard stroke. Maria cried out and enjoyed the sensations he was evoking in her. He let go of her left breast, caressing along her side until he reached the bottom of the gown himself. He bunched the material up and zoomed in on her most sensitive spot.

"Hmmm, my love. That feels so good", she moaned, when she felt his fingers on the tender skin. Maria pushed her bottom towards him and picked up his rhythm. Faster and faster they became, until she shuddered against him and cried out her pleasure. Georg only needed a few more hard strokes against her and spilled himself into his wife. He then embraced her fully from behind, before gravity took its toll and he slid from her warmth.

She turned in his arms and looked at him. "You can't imagine what it does to me to feel you all aroused against me", she said under her breath, blushing slightly. "Oh, I think I have a fairly good idea", Georg said, grinning naughtily. "But now I have to sit down." He led them both over to the chair and settled her on top of him, pulling a huge fluffy blanket on top of her.

Maria and Georg lay snuggled together for a long time. The night became quieter, even in the city of lights that seemed to come to life only in the darkness. Maria was somewhere between sleep and consciousness, drifting on a proverbial cloud of happiness. "What are you thinking about?" Georg asked. She looked at him for a long time. "Honestly? Nothing." She smiled and leaned in for a long, tender kiss. "I'm mostly feeling, just like I have been doing during the entire honeymoon." Georg grinned at her, pecking her playfully on the lips, her nose, her eyelids and cheeks. "What are you feeling then?" he asked.

"Happy!" she said without thinking. "I feel so very happy and very loved." Tears clouded her eyes, she was so overwhelmed by her own emotions. "You are, Maria. You are." He thought for a moment, trying to put into words what he was feeling: "Words really cannot express how much I love you, adore you and cherish you." And again, his lips were on hers, emphasizing what he had just said.

She lay back on his chest after a while, finding that spot close to his heart where she loved to fall asleep at night. He never seemed to mind, and she liked the closeness – an experience that she had been denied for most of her young life. Suddenly, she started talking. "It is all so amazing to me", she said. "That we can come from worlds that couldn't be more different when you look at them. And still, in everything that counts, we are so much alike." Georg nodded his agreement, but remained silent. She seemed to work through her thoughts, and he would offer his opinion when she asked him to.

"I was afraid of so many things when you told me you love me", she said, remembering that magical night in the gazebo by the lake in Aigen. "Afraid that you would regret your decision, afraid that I would shy away from you. Afraid to trust you enough to tell you about my past." Georg's arms tightened around her slim frame. It was a subject they had talked about on several occasions, none of which were easy for Maria. But he was there and he never shied away from her. He listened to all the stories about her violent uncle, his drinking binges, his exploitation of the little girl that Maria was at that time. It was hard for her to relive her horrible past, but in the end, it made her feel better.

She had shared her burden for the first time, had left nothing out in her recollections. She had shed a lot of tears, but in the end, she felt free. And Georg was more than impressed by her will to survive, even in the worst circumstances. Her past had made her who she was, a young woman of great strength who was still able to find the good in almost everyone and everything. A woman who was very down to earth and never really wanted much for herself. Yet she had indulged him on occasion when he wanted to spoil her, just a little. With a simpler piece of jewelery, just like the pearl necklace that she wore proudly. With the pretty lingerie that had appeared one day in a light pink package tied up with string on her side of the bed.

But what she cherished most was nothing that could be bought and wrapped up. It was him, her husband, her strong captain who was such a caring, tender and affectionate man. They were so in tune with each other that sometimes they didn't even need words to communicate. They were teasing and playful with each other, but they also had very intense moments – not only while making love. She loved that he understood where she came from and did not try to change her. He had figured out that she was a strong woman when they were fighting by the lake in Aigen, but now he also saw the vulnerable girl that she had hidden successfully. It didn't matter to him. He loved all the pieces that made Maria who she was today. His perfect partner.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the lovely reviews - I hope you like this chapter just as much.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** The story continues. Sorry for taking so much time for the update, RL isn't too kind to me and my family at the moment. Anyway, I hope you still like these steamier parts of the story :)

During their courtship and their honeymoon, Georg had learned a lot about the free-spirited young woman who was his wife – and he loved almost every single thing that made her his Maria.

And she kept learning about her seemingly stoic, formidable captain every day, it seemed. She learned about his passion for life, his love for the children. She learned that he was a gifted pianist, but played three other instruments just as well. She learned about the little quirks that he had, some of which she found adorable, others just a little annoying.

Maria got to know a lot about Georg's past in the Navy, some of his best friends he met while on his submarines. By way of the children, she also made him talk about Agathe and made it clear to him that she would never feel threatened by the captain's late wife. "You loved her, so very much. Your feelings run so deep once you allow them to the surface", she said. And she meant it. She could only imagine how horrible he felt after Agathe had passed away several years back. He shed some of his own tears one night when they were sitting on a tiny little island in the lake in Aigen where they had taken the old rowboat.

 _It was just two weeks before the wedding. Never before in her life had Maria been so busy – with the wedding preparations, the household, the children, her husband-to-be. She felt like she hardly had a second to breathe. And then, finally, she had some time for herself when Max and the children had gone into Salzburg for a summer concert in one of the many parks of the city. Georg had worked in the background and made Frau Schmidt promise to help Martha and Gretl prepare for bed after they returned while Max had a little chat with the boys before turning in himself. So the betrothed had the late afternoon and evening all to themselves. And Georg had made the best of the time with his fiancée. He had put on casual clothes, no tie and had put a picnic basket, a big blanket, some pillows and a nice bottle of Grüner Veltliner into the old rowboat._

 _He found Maria under a tree in the garden, sitting against the trunk and reading "Italienische Reise", one of Goethe's most interesting works. He looked at her from a distance, marveling how his ever-active Fräulein could be so engrossed in a book, without moving a muscle. She looked up from her reading when she heard him approach and gave him that special smile that only he got to see. "Come sit with me", she said, noticing his unusual attire. He kissed her on the way down to his knees, a light peck on the lips that she returned, stroking his cheek. "What are you up to?" she asked. "Oh, I was about to ask my beautiful fiancée to come with me on a little excursion."_

 _Maria's eyes lit up. "Yes", she simply said. They walked to the wooden boat together and Georg, always the gentleman, help her inside. He rowed the boat across the lake, showed her some of the estate from the waterside and finally took them to a small island in the middle of the lake. They sat together on the huge, colorful blanket and enjoyed the simply meal of bread, cheese, Landjäger as well as some vegetables and fruit from their own gardens. And the quiet that came with a meal that two adults had, with no children around for once._

 _When the sun had set in a spectacular display of colors above the water, they sat close together, arms around each other, and Georg started speaking. He talked to Maria about how he met the young Miss Whitehead, how difficult it was to convince her family to let the young sailor marry her and how he was so happy and proud all the time they had spent together. "I never thought married life was for me", he said. "But then I figured out that it all depends on marrying the right woman." Maria looked at him with questions in her eyes. "I never once even thought about looking at other women. They just didn't have any appeal. I had found my match in Agathe." He was silent for long moments after that declaration. "We could talk for hours about all kinds of things. We could sit silently by the lake and watch the water. We played the piano. And we made beautiful music."_

 _Maria understood his double entendre right away and blushed slightly. But she was glad to learn about the woman whose death almost destroyed the spirit of her passionate and soulful captain. She hugged him tightly to her then, trying to convey her sympathy, compassion, and understanding. Georg surprised her after a while when he took her hands and kissed her deeply. "And now I found love again", he said. "To think that I have been given a second chance."_

 _Maria remained quiet. It all felt so very right to her. She had no experience to go by, nothing to compare. She only had the judgment of the Reverend Mother - and her own gut instinct that had hardly ever betrayed her. "I love you", she said, looking deeply into his blue eyes that seemed so dark in the night on their tiny island. These three simple words would be her lifeline once in a while, when things got too complex and overwhelming. When she had to sum up what this new relationship of hers incorporated. And Georg seemed to understand her quite well. "And I love you", he said, taking her hand in his and leading her back to the old wooden boat._

And now they were lying together under their blanket in the night air of Paris, their bodies almost as bare as their souls. Maria had become almost addicted to the feeling of his body close to her. "We have overcome so many things that were so difficult to deal with", she said. "And being together with you is more than I could ever have hoped for", she sighed.

"How afraid were you of the wedding night?" he asked, out of the blue. He had been curious about that, since his Fräulein had never been close to a man and had never been kissed before their lips touched in the gazebo. She gave his question some thought. "It was strange", she finally answered. "I was afraid that it would hurt, of course. I had heard about how the first time is so terrible and things never really get better", she admitted. But how she pitied these Baronesses and other society women who had all thought it would be wise to share some of their experience with the ex-postulant. "How horrible their marriages must be, if they don't share their lives, let alone their love and their beds", she said.

"And even though they all had some dubious advice to share, I never really dreaded the wedding night and the nights that followed." He looked at her, raising a questioning eyebrow. "You were always so considerate of my feelings and moods. You went out of your way to make me feel special. So I doubted that that would be different in our wedding night. I was entirely convinced that you loved me enough to not only think about yourself." He grinned at her and nodded his head. "You've got that absolutely right, my darling wife", he said.

"This was our own experience, and in a way I was very glad that you are older and have acquired some skill over the years", she said in a serious tone of voice. "Some skill?" he asked, mock scandalized. "Yeah, well, you know…" She had to laugh at his outrageous expression. He looked like his pride had irrevocably been destroyed.

"Poor darling", she said, still giggling and resting her forehead against his chest. When she got herself under control, she tried again. "Seriously, I was and I still am so glad that you know what you are doing. And that you know how to make each and every time very special for me." She thought for a moment. "You seem to be able to pick up my moods and know how to handle even my temper." He looked at her for long moments. "Well, I think I'm not too easy in the temper department either." They grinned at each other.

Yes, they were both hot tempered and yes, they could get each other's blood boiling quickly. "I think we have both figured out that there is a lot of passion in each of us", Georg said, smiling wickedly. Maria blushed, but nodded in agreement. "See, that's another thing: You make me blush all the time – but I don't feel shy around you. I am learning a lot about myself and you, and I find that I like it all. I want to learn even more, I want to try new things and see if I like them or not. But above all that, I want us to be happy. I want you to be happy, with me. And I want to believe that I actually have found my place in the world."

"Oh Maria", Georg said, hugging her tightly to him. "I have no idea what I would do without you, without your love and your honesty. I don't know many people who would talk to their partners like this. They all think they have some conventions, social or otherwise, to observe." Maria looked at him, unsure what he was saying. "Does that mean you like that I'm doing it or you want me to be more reserved?" she asked. "No, no, no, please – don't change a thing about yourself. This is the Maria I fell in love with. And your frankness is one of the traits that I enjoy the most", he said reassuringly. "Because I don't have to guess with you. And to be honest, I hate these guessing games that women seem to enjoy so much." "Oh Georg, even if I wanted to – I wouldn't even know how to play coy." Georg looked at her. And smiled. And kissed her.

"Maria, you have no idea how adorable you are", he said. She felt tears in her eyes, delighting in his heartfelt compliment. "And you have no idea how often you arouse me without wanting to or without even knowing it."

"It's your laugh, your zest for life. Your shyness. Your boldness. There are so many contradictions about you that make you who you are." He slowly stroked her sides in the warm cocoon of the comfy blanket, resting his hands on her backside. "And the package isn't bad either", he said.

She laughed at his cheeky remark. "Well, Captain – I could say the same about you. About the package. And I have shown you quite a few time how much I cherish that package." Suddenly, she found his lips on hers. "Oh yes you have, Fräulein", he replied between kisses. "But you know what I like most about being with you?" she asked. "No, tell me", he said, curious what her answer would be.

"I like that you take me seriously. That you listen to what I say and really think about it. Wherever I was in my life, I was always the unruly misfit. A tall, thin beanpole, unable to do what was expected of me. And now I am at a place I couldn't even have dreamt of. Accepted, respected and above all, loved. That was a big part of not being afraid of you or our wedding night. Somehow I knew you would be just the same at our intimate times. And I like to think that you would have respected it had I said "stop" at any time."

His arms tightened around her and he nodded his head. "Maria, if I ever say or do anything that makes you uncomfortable, please stop me right away", he stressed. "I will", she said and kissed him. "I think you proved on our wedding night how important it was to you that enjoy making love and have fun, too – and that I get to experience all the wonderful feelings of being your wife." Both lay together and thought back to the night three weeks ago.

 _They had arrived in Paris on the night train where they had spent their first night together in one bed, fully clothed and still quite satisfied. By mutual agreement, they didn't make love that night. Maria was surprised by that development. She had thought her husband would take the first opportunity to join them together. But they had sat down in their compartment after they'd had dinner and he explained to her that he wanted their first time as husband and wife to be special. "I am so looking forward to making you mine, Maria", he had said. "But I am tired, you are tired, and the ambiance could be a bit more romantic for my taste", he said, holding her tightly to him._

 _She looked deeply into his eyes. "Thank you", she said. "I think it's a very good idea." Inside, she wasn't sure what she thought of his suggestion. She was curious, and she was actually looking forward to finally make love with her new husband, but she was also scared. But – she also wanted the opportunity for a repeat performance if she liked it. And she had an inkling deep inside that she would like it. So they agreed on their course of action, changed into their nightclothes and went to bed where they shared some heated kisses and caresses._

 _After they had arrived in Paris and their suite of rooms in a fine, yet very down-to-earth hotel, they took a walk along the river and to the Eiffel tower. Maria had told him that she was curious about this tall building that was the landmark of the French capital, so he had taken her by the hand, let her to the Champ de Mars and walked toward the unique tower built by Gustave Eiffel. He took her up on the viewing platform, so they could have a look all over the city. They had lunch in a charming little café. They walked. They talked. They just enjoyed being together so freely. Frequently, they would stop and look at things. They would hug. And they would kiss. Right there, in broad daylight. Both enjoyed it immensely._

 _Maria and Georg were both on edge when they finally made it back to the hotel. Georg was aroused like a teenager, having a hard time concealing the obvious signs. Maria felt all kinds of things – but she had never made love. So she wasn't aware of what exactly it was that made her feel so warm and content and joyful. They went up to their suite and Georg closed the door behind them. Maria took his hand and looked at him. "Have I told you today how much I love you?" she asked, innocently. That was all it took: Georg wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her to him and kissed her, like he had never kissed her before. And that was saying something, as Maria had thought she had already experienced all kinds of sensuous kisses in the arms of her husband._

 _He let his tongue find hers and made love to her mouth. She let out little whimpers and was overwhelmed by the intensity of his kisses. They finally broke the kiss and looked at each other. "My darling, I want to make love to you", he said. She nodded but didn't say anything. "But if anything feels wrong to you, tell me, will you?" Again, she nodded. And she took a deep breath. Here they were. So very much in love with each other. On their belated wedding night. "Yes", she said. And that was the all-encompassing agreement to let him love her, to tell him if he had to stop. He kissed her again and then they walked together to their bedroom, hand in hand. Both had taken off their shoes when they came into the room and now Georg shrugged off his navy blue suit jacket._

 _Maria had stroked his cheeks tenderly and let her hands wander lower, starting to work on the knot of his tie. She opened it and unbuttoned the top buttons of his light blue shirt. She looked at him, and he asked her to continue what she was doing. He wanted her to be comfortable – and if that meant he would be naked before her, who was he to complain? She slowly unbuttoned the cotton shirt while he took off his cufflinks._

 _However, she did not shrug the garment over his shoulders immediately, but ran her hands across his chest and then around his middle. She inhaled deeply. "I have always loved you smell", she said. "Even in the first days at the villa, I would always know if you were near because that certain smell appealed to me from the very beginning, even if I couldn't stand you then." They chuckled. "Lucky me", Georg said. "That you eventually started tolerating me, I mean."_

 _She was silent and let her hands explore his chest and back. Slowly, she brought her hands up to his shoulders and pushed the shirt off. "Now it's your turn", he said carefully, looking into her eyes. Maria nodded lightly, trusting him completely. He kissed her again, her eyes, her nose, her forehead and chin. And then he slowly made his way down to her throat, sucking on her left earlobe as he passed it. She took a deep breath. Apparently that little spot was directly connected to a place way down south, she thought._

 _Georg turned her around, so that her back was facing him. He started undoing the row of small buttons on her dress, revealing fragrant, pale skin with the occasional freckle. He kissed her skin as he uncovered it, while she leaned further into him. When he was all the way down to the last button, he pulled his new wife toward his chest and hugged her tightly from behind. Maria sighed deeply and relaxed into him. Slowly, his hand started to wander upwards reaching the undersides of her breasts. Maria turned her head around and sought his lips with hers._

 _She turned and pulled out of the arms of her dress, letting it slide down her body. Now she stood before him in a satin slip that revealed more skin than she had ever shown to anyone before. Georg appreciated the view and said so. Maria smiled at him gratefully and enjoyed his hands on her arms, her shoulders, her neck, and her face._

 _Maria's hands weren't idle either, she had started caressing his upper body again but kept encountering his belt and trousers. She tried to release the buckle. "I want to feel more of you, my love", she whispered. Georg was all for that course of action and held very still while she removed the dark brown leather strip. He was already straining against the confines of his tight briefs, but he didn't want to rush his exploring Fräulein. She shyly caressed the bulge that he found underneath the zipper of his suit pants and released the button. "This has fascinated me whenever I could feel you against me", she admitted. "There is no way of hiding from you", he said. "And honestly, I don't want to." He wanted her to feel what she did to him, how she aroused him by being near and so much in tune with him._

 _She opened his trousers all the way and they also fell to the floor. Georg quickly took off his socks and stood before her in nothing but his tight, navy blue briefs. Maria found herself to be the luckiest woman in the world. "You are beautiful", she said, stepping closer to him. "Inside and out." They kissed and Maria started to rub against him with her body, just like she had that day on the Untersberg._

 _Georg led her over to the bed that had been turned down while they were out, despite the relatively early hour. He laid her down on her back and caressed her feet, her calves and pushed his hands underneath her slip. Eventually, he found her garters and released the stockings, one after the other. He took her right foot and placed it on his chest, stroking up and down the slim yet muscled calf. He tickled her instep lightly and made her squirm in his hand, trying to release her foot. But he wouldn't let her. Instead, he leaned down and kissed her toes, slowly and sensuously._

 _Maria didn't know what to feel first. She felt loved and cherished. She felt appreciated. She felt so much love for that amazing man before her who restrained himself to give her pleasure and take away whatever anxiety she might have. She would have never thought that making love could be a whole body experience such as this. But above all, she was deeply aroused._

 _Georg had started in under her slip one more, now stroking her inner thighs with warm, gentle hands. Maria tried to reach the hem of her slip – she wanted to get rid of the garment and feel her husband, skin to skin. He saw her intention and completed the task himself, sliding the silk slip over her legs, her stomach, her brasserie and finally her shoulders. She reached for him, hugging and feeling his form while they lay close together on their huge bed. Georg then bent down to kiss her navel and flicked his tongue in the indention on her stomach. Again Maria started to giggle, and her husband along with her. "You are ticklish", he said, grinning at her. "Nobody has ever touched me there before" she shot back. "But I like it, very much", she assured him_

 _His fingers found her way up and cupped her breasts that were hidden in a lacy bra. He could feel her nipples puckering up as he caressed her breasts. Maria moaned softly as he reached behind her back and started unfastening the delicate garment. Once her breasts were free of their confines, Georg leaned down and kissed her flesh, pinching her nipples softly between his thumb and forefinger. Maria arched her back instinctively, trying to get closer to his mouth to intensify the overwhelming feelings he was eliciting. "Maria, you are so beautiful", he breathed before looking deeply into her eyes and reaching for her mouth with his lips._

 _"_ _Georg, I want to see all of you", Maria suddenly said. Georg let go of her momentarily and got off the bed. He took off his briefs that by now couldn't conceal very much anyway. He had become very aroused by loving her slowly and tenderly. Maria zoomed in on him, fascinated and just a tiny bit scared by the size of him. Georg guessed correctly that she was trying to figure out how the logistics of uniting their bodies might work. He went to her silently, hooking his fingers into the sides of her lacy panties. "May I?" he asked. "Yes, please", she whispered._

 _Her legs fell open after he had taken off the last piece of clothing that either of them was wearing. And Georg didn't hesitate to push her up a little towards the center of the enormous bed. While he was doing that, he lay down flat on his stomach and his head came to rest close to her knees. After feathering little kisses on her kneecaps he stroked the soft skin on the insides of her thighs with his fingertips and reached her most secret spot eventually. He repeated his question: "May I?" She looked at him with a question in her eyes, but nodded nevertheless._

 _"_ _Are you nervous, Maria?" he asked. She nodded again. She knew the mechanics, but that was about it. "Don't be", he reassured her affectionately. "You see…", he started in a leisurely tone while continuing what he was doing, making Maria pant slightly, "… you know what goes where. And your body is preparing for that union." Maria looked at him. "If I am more aroused than right know, I might die of the pleasure", she moaned when he was doing a particularly enjoyable move with his fingers._

 _It all felt so natural to her, lying here with her husband, naked and baring her soul to him. She felt no shyness, no shame. "I have never felt this good in my entire life", she said. Georg kissed her then, he just had to. And then he moved back to the headboard of the bed, piling some pillows behind his back. He sat casually and reached for his bride. Maria came to him, wondering what this was all about. "I wonder…", he said, "if it might be easier if you were the driving force?" "But Georg, I don't know…", he wouldn't let her finish, pulling her closer to him. "Of course, you know what to do."_

 _He took her thighs and pulled her gently toward him. She was so sensitive after his gentle caresses that when she felt his fingers against her as she straddled him, she moaned deeply and shuddered in his arms. Georg needed all his strength not to loose it at the sight of his wife climaxing for the first time. And then everything went quickly and smoothly. He entered her while she was still in the throes of passion, meeting the resistance that he was expecting. He stopped, but she nodded for him to go on._

 _"_ _Do it, Georg, please", she begged him, out of breath, as he lifted his hips up off the bed. She held onto him tightly as a sharp pain shot through her and he did his best not to move within her. Unexpectedly, she started rocking on top of him, still holding tightly onto his neck with her arms. Her mouth found his and they kissed deeply while rocking their hips together. Georg looked at her: "Are you alright?" he asked. When Maria nodded her head, he sped up his movements. Maria got the idea and moved up and down on him. That was all it took for Georg - and spilled himself into his wife and collapsed back into the pillows._

 _He slid down on the bed into a lying position, taking Maria with him. They were breathless and speechless for the moment. Maria still lay on top of her husband and both held tightly onto each other. When their heartbeats slowed, they looked at each other and Georg found tears in Marias eyes. "Thank you, my love", she said, deeply moved. She seemed to collect herself. "This was the most wonderful experience of my life." And she snuggled against him once more, listening to his strong heartbeat._

 _"_ _I love you, my Maria", he uttered, silently. "Yes, I am. Your Maria. Forever, Georg." They kissed again. He seemed to understand that she was both, overwhelmed but also overjoyed by the experience. Silence, he found during their courtship, was her way of dealing with the profound things in her life. But then he only heard even breathing coming from her slightly parted lips. She had fallen asleep on him! He got a hold of the sheet and covered them both, succumbing to the happiest exhaustion he had felt in a very long time._

 _-schnipp-_

 _Good or bad, please let me know what you think ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

"It was the most powerful experience of my life, that night", she said, very serious all of a sudden. "Not that all the nights that have followed so far were exceptional… and the days, too." Georg nodded. "I feel the exact same way." Maria looked at him skeptically, but her husband wouldn't let her protest. "Yes, I have been married for a long time. Yes, I have been with more than a handful of women before that. But never after Agathe died." He was quiet for a moment. "When I was married to her, something shifted in me. I couldn't make love to someone without _being_ in love. It's at least as much a mental thing as it is physical." He told her that he never as much as looked at another woman while he was married to his late wife. "There was no need, no desire."

And Maria believed him. She knew all about the intense gazes he would give her, sometimes even across the room. She knew that she had his entire attention. "Perhaps this is why you understand me so well", she said. "I couldn't fathom making love to anyone else than you. You are my everything, even more so after we've been all alone these last few weeks. You've never judged me, but let me be myself. You never ask me to do anything that I am not comfortable with. By doing that, I had the chance to get comfortable with myself and try things that I would have never even thought about." Maria might still be shy and somewhat reserved in the company of the aristocrats that Georg was acquainted with, but that changed the moment she was alone with her husband.

"Maria, all I want is for you to be happy. I love how we love each other. I can't get enough of you, and I am delighted that you enjoy our lovemaking, too." She could feel him getting hotter and harder underneath her, and he started running his hands over her bottom. The negligee had long ridden up over her backside to reveal her buttocks. "I take pleasure in everything that we do together. I love it that we can just sit and talk, no matter if we wear anything or not. I adore you for always being so tender with me and having introduced me to so many things. I treasure our time together – I don't know how you do it, how you have the restraint to love and kiss me for hours without exploding." He had the grace to blush at her statement. "Well, it's not easy, I assure you." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She giggled in response.

"You have taught me so many things in the last weeks, and you've let me experience many of them at my own pace. I'm not sure there are many men who would be that patient with a virginal ex-postulant who had no idea what she was doing at first." "My love, it's a simple equation: I want to make love to you, because it is such a joy to be one with you. But I want you to feel that joy as well, and initiate our lovemaking when you feel like it. So, I try to make it as good for you as I can so we can come back for more. To me, it doesn't matter where or when, or if it's fast and furious or slow and gentle – there is a time for everything."

His statement tickled something deep inside of her. She kissed him fiercely, battling with his tongue while she lifted her hips slightly and took him inside her body. She broke the kiss, sat up, throwing the blanket off and taking off her negligee in one swift move. Her milky white breasts with the rock hard nipples beckoned to him and he pinched them, while he was in a semi-reclined position on the lounge chair with his bathrobe wide open. Maria rode him just as fiercely as she had kissed him, stroked the hair on his chest and rolled his nipples between her fingers. He sat up swiftly and hugged her to him tightly, all the while pushing into her. This change of position was all it took for her to reach a climax unlike any she had ever had before. He slipped out of the arms of his robe and laid her on her back. He drove into her intensely, seeming to be even deeper than he usually was. Maria gave as good as she got, and soon they were reaching the heights of passion together.

Georg almost collapsed on top of her, feeling drained yet so very much alive. "Maria, I love you, I love you, I love you", he said. "Let's go to bed", she said, sleepily. "After having a quick shower." He grinned at her. "No!" she said. She needed a little time to recover. She would let him wash her, but nothing else.

She was in no danger, however. Georg was just as tired as his wife. They stood under the warm spray of the huge marble shower in their bathroom and soaped each other gently. After drying off, they went to their bed hand in hand and lay down in the middle of it, just like they had done from their first night together. However, she was in no condition of a repeat performance of their wedding night.

 _They had fallen asleep after making love for the first time, Maria lying comfortably on his chest. Her even breathing and peaceful expression had lulled him to sleep as well. When the sun had gone down, both stirred. Maria needed a moment to figure out where she was and what the furry thing was her cheek was resting on. But there was his smell, always his smell – and she remembered quite clearly where she was. She grinned at her husband of a little more than a day. "Hello, love", he said tenderly. "How are you feeling?" She stretched her body, rolling off him in the process and had to giggle at herself. He turned, taking her back in his loving arms. "I feel great", she said. "Sore?" he asked. She blushed. "Maybe a little", she admitted. They kissed each other slowly and deeply, taking pleasure in that simple act._

 _"_ _Come on", he said, taking her left hand in his right. The got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. Georg started the water in their shower and pushed Maria gently under the spray. "Relax", he said, when he stood behind her, letting her back rest against his front. They let the warm water cascade over their skin while they simply stood together. After a while Georg lowered the water and started washing his new wife tenderly, massaging her back and shoulders. She sighed and enjoyed his ministrations. She turned in his arms, and when he was done, she returned the favor. She learned his body again, caressed the muscles she found everywhere._

 _She was surprised to see him react to her caress, although she hadn't even touched him – yet. "May I?" she asked, when she was done soaping his legs and stroked over his thighs. "Yes", Georg hissed. She was curious how he would feel in her hands, and she wanted to make him feel as good as she felt when he had touched her so intimately. She stroked him tentatively and felt him rise in her hand. "Maria, I won't last long if you keep doing this", he said. He turned off the shower, grabbed two fluffy towels and proceeded to dry his wife. Then he quickly ran the towel over himself and took her back to the bedroom._

 _He kissed her enthusiastically and pulled her body tightly against his. "Are you ready for more?" he asked. "Yes", she said, feeling heat and moisture pool below her belly. He laid her back on the sheets and took hold of her thighs. Pushing her legs over his shoulders, his lips dropped tiny kisses to her shins, her thighs and finally his tongue found the juncture of her legs. Maria let out a low moan. He took his time pleasuring her before he joined them once more. Maria gasped at the feeling, but this time there was no pain, just pleasure. They reached another peak together and lay in contented silence. "If this is what it's going to be like, how can we ever stop doing it?" Maria asked. But before Georg could answer her question, there was a low rumble underneath his ear. Georg grinned from where he had placed his head on her stomach and snuggled into her warmth. Maria blushed a deep crimson. "I guess we haven't eaten in a while", she said. Her husband laughed out loud, saying "well, I guess we have to feed that monster then"._

 _Maria looked at him, disappointed that they'd had to get up, get dressed and go out of their little cocoon of happiness. Georg felt the same way. "What do you think about room service?" he asked his wife. She grinned and nodded. He picked up the telephone on the bedside table and ordered their dinner while Maria studied his naked form. Georg caught her eyes roaming over his body. "You are so beautiful", she said, amazed at his striking physique and his free behavior. Who would have thought that her starched Captain would lie in bed with her, both of them stark naked and order them something to eat casually after they had made love twice._

"Georg?" Her husband was on the verge to falling asleep after snuggling into his wife. Maria was just as tired – but she was also hungry. They had been to a ball that night, one of Georg's friends from his Navy days had invited them. There was dancing and laughing and talking, and they did have a marvelous time. But neither of them had really been to the buffet that held quite a few delicacies. And now, after a lot of dancing and two rounds of vigorous lovemaking, her stomach let her know that it needed sustenance.

"Georg?" Still no reaction, other than a low "hmm". "Georg, aren't you hungry?" He wasn't surprised by her question and became more awake by the second. "No", he said, grinning sleepily at her. He knew that she had a healthy appetite. And they did quite a lot to burn calories during their honeymoon, he thought. And he also knew that she couldn't sleep when she was hungry. She nudged his arm playfully. "You know my French isn't good enough to order something", she said. "Baguette, cheese, greenery?" he asked. "Yes, please." He rolled around, picked up the phone and made short work of their order.

As he was lying on his stomach, Maria admired his form once again. She got a little closer and caressed his back, from his shoulders to that little dent just above his buttocks. The hair that she found there was soft, and whenever she would stroke him there, the most amazing little sounds came from his throat. Now was not an exception.

He pulled a pillow under his head and just enjoyed her ministrations. "Thank you, my darling", she said, starting to place little kisses along his spine. When she reached his neck, she playfully bit into the earlobe closest to her mouth. Her husband moaned lowly.

"What you do to me, my love", he groaned, turning around and lying on his back. Maria continued with her ministrations, kissing down his chest, taking her time. All too soon, a loud knock was heard from their door. Georg was in no condition to get up, so Maria looked for her robe and tied it on the way to the door. "Bonsoir", she said to the young man in front of her, accepting the little cart that held their midnight snack. "Bonsoir", he replied and turned around right away, leaving the room immediately.

Maria took the silver tray with an assortment of tasty French cheeses, fresh bread, butter and a bottle of the fine Pinot Noir that they had enjoyed on many occasions. She placed it in the middle of their bed, sitting opposite her husband who had lazily sat up and pulled the sheet across his lap. Maria's powder blue silk robe had opened slightly when she reached for the tray, and Georg enjoyed the view. He poured them both a glass of the exquisite wine while his wife was preparing little pieces of bread with cheese. She started feeding some of the bites to her husband who realized that he actually was quite hungry as well.

Having enjoyed their late snack they snuggled back together, and Maria ran her hand along his cheek, intending to kiss him good night. But instead of a little peck, Maria kissed him with abandon, putting all her love and gratefulness into this kiss. "Thank you Georg, for giving me such an unforgettable honeymoon." And then she succumbed to her exhaustion, turning around and finding that spot on his chest that was hers, and hers alone. With his steady heartbeat in her ear, she fell asleep, totally at peace and looking forward to the next few weeks in Paris.

Georg once again marveled at this young wife of his. She had such zest for life, diving head first into every new situation. She was still shy in the role of his Baroness, but in their relationship she had most certainly found her footing. He loved that she was so fearless and passionate. He had been prepared to handle her much more delicately, but apparently he didn't have to. It seems like she had some more surprises up her sleeve. And maybe he would come up with one or two of his own. He grinned, sated and happy. Kissing her head lightly, he turned off the bedside lamp and joined his wife in slumber.

Ende.

A/N: So, this is it. My first story. Thanks for reading everyone. Comments? Always welcome :)


End file.
